


Letters Home (Dear Lucy)

by Pillow (orphan_account)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu Dragneel has been drafted into the war and forced to leave behind his friends and loved ones. Having left his cat in the care of his neighbor and best friend, Lucy Heartfilia, he has agreed to exchange letters with her; as a way to check in on Happy and let Lucy know that he's okay.</p><p>These are the letters they exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may or may not change in the future.

Luce,  
How’s Happy? I hope he hasn’t caused you any trouble, I know how much of a handful he can be; with his constant talking and begging for attention and food and all. But he's a great cat regardless of that, don't you think? Hey Lucy, give him a big hug for me and tell him I miss him, please. It'd really mean a lot to me.

And uh, it means a lot to me that you agreed to take him in for me. Also of course that you agreed to exchange letters with me; really, thank you for all of this.

Anyway.

How's life treating you, Lucy? Still fighting with Aquaria over your rent? Man, I wish I could be there to see those arguments, those were pretty hilarious. I'll bet she's still ragging on you about not having a boyfriend, too. Either way, I wouldn't let the boyfriend thing get to you. You're pretty enough that you'll get a boyfriend soon.

I'd write more, but we're receiving orders to pack up so I gotta cut it short.

Keep an eye on Happy for me and don't get into too many arguments with Aquaria,  
Natsu  
**August 5, X791**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the super late second chapter. Lucy is a surprisingly hard to wrangle character; I mean, all of these characters are hard for me to get a good handle on, but Lucy most of all. Also, I would like to apologize for my very super slow future updates; please forgive my slowness.

Dear Natsu,  
Happy is well; he spends most of his time playing with Plue and meowing at me. There are some days where he sits in front of the door, like he's waiting for you to pop in and plop down onto my couch. Those days are the worst. Because once he realizes you're not coming, he starts to cry. And he wanders around the whole apartment looking for you, crying the whole time. It breaks my heart to see him so sad.

Of course, it all usually ends with him curled up in my lap, making sad little sounds that are an odd mix of a meow and a purr. I feel a little helpless honestly, because I do my best to keep him occupied and happy, and I know him and Plue have really bonded; but at the end of the day, he still wanders around the apartment, looking for you. I wish I could do more for him.

And Natsu, I don't know why you ask, you know I'm still fighting with Aquaria. I swear that woman has it out for me! She's constantly threatening to raise my rent just so she has an excuse to kick me out; in fact, I wonder sometimes why she doesn't just evict me. It would make a lot more sense for her to do that instead of just constantly threatening to raise my rent. And ugh-- Of course she's still ragging on me about finding a boyfriend. It's almost like having two Mirajanes. If one's not asking me about my relationship status, then the other is. And when they're around each other, it's even worse. I swear that they're going to start setting me up with people if I don't give them a good answer next time they ask me if I have a boyfriend yet!

And.. Thanks, Natsu.

Stay safe and come home whole,  
Lucy  
 **August 15, X791**


End file.
